This invention relates to a touch switch device, that is to say a switch device which is operable by the action of finger-touching an appropriate touch element, such as a plate, which does not move, the device responding to a charge in electrical characteristics produced by such action or by the close proximity of the human body to the "touch" element.
The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable for automotive, marine or aeronautical use where the available electrical power source can deliver DC power only. Touch switch devices are easy to operate and this factor can be of particular importance in such situations where any reduction in the level of distraction of the operator, who will often be the driver of the vehicle, resulting from the necessity for switch operation is highly desirable. Hitherto, touch switch devices suitable for use in these situations have not been readily available.